Doctor Who ViTaS Episode 4: Declaration of War
by Deano858
Summary: This is a series of stories i have created named, 'Voyages in Time and Space' ViTaS This story is the fourth of the 13 short story series.Which are set between the events of 'Journeys End' and 'The Next Doctor' * Continued from A Cry For Help*


**Episode Four: Decleration Of War (Part Two)**

The Krillitane had changed since the doctor had last met them. They now had a large metal arm and a glowing sphere in their chest. Their wings had become less boney and more muscular. "The Krillitane, adapters of the universe, killers of races!" The doctor growled at the Krillitane. "So, who are you little man!" the Krillitane said to the doctor. "I am the doctor" He replied. "Well, doctor, I am Brother Krawl. Now you can go back to your little fat filled masters and tell them to let us harvest their young!" Krawl laughed. "Harvest! They are living things, they are children, innocent children and if you are killing innocent children then I am the one to stop you!" The doctor yelled in anger. " We are not killing them, we are using them to get us of this dump of a planet." Krawl replied. "Fuel" The doctor said to himself.

Krawl turned to a computer and locked the door of the doctor's cell again. The doctor stood inside filled with anger. He strode back and forth across the room trying to think of a way to stop the Krillitane.

Bamus tip-toed through the ship. He stopped and peered inside a room. He saw a Krillitane lurching over a computer but beside him was the doctor's coat and sonic screwdriver. Bamus took out the small rectangle device again and waited for his chance.

Back in the computer room the Krillitane that Bamus had shocked wth the divice was stirring, waking up, filled with anger and vengance. It stumbled to his feet and let oit a ear bleeding screech.

Bamus knew this was his only chance, he held the device tight and ran into the room with it in front of him. The device made contact with Krawl and he fell to the floor. Bamus knew he had little time before the other Krillitane on the ship found him. He ran over to the control desk and tried to find a way of opening the door marked 'Cell One' which he guessed the doctor was in.

The doctor heard the noise outside and was waiting in anticipation of what was going to happen next. the door to his cell glided open to reveal a worried looking Bamus. the doctor ran out to him and hugged him. "No time, we need to get out of here" bamus said as he made a run for the door of the room. "This way" The doctor said after grabbing his coat and sonic screwdriver and then walking through another door into a room filled with Krillitane oil tanks. "Is this fuel?" Bamus asked. "No, this can't be used as fuel but" He said as he pushed Bamus out of the way and buzzed his sonic screwdriver at the tanks. "It is very explosive." The doctor said as the tanks blew open and blew a hole in the side of the ship.

The doctor and Bamus ran out of the hole in the ship and ran across the rocky surface of Adipose One.

The Krillitane all flew through the ship to the explosion. They all stopped, the Krillitane oil burns the skin of a Krillitane with a single touch. The wall of the ship began, as if by itself to med itself together. Krawl appeared, "I had to use up some of the fuel energy to fix the hole but the ship should still be flight worthy" He said as he pointed to the hole in the wall.

Bamus and the doctor looked back to se ethe hole noe fixed together. The doctor takes out his sonic scredriver and scanned the area for the frequenct they had followed earlier. "The blast has knocked the frequency, the children should be ok as long as the Krillitane don't realise what has happend." The doctor said. "But why did they want them anyway?" Bamus asked. The doctor explained how the Krillitane were usinf the fats that Adipose are made of to make fuel to help them get of the planet while running towards the house of the high family of Adipose Three.

Krawl entered the cck pit and started the engines of the ship, "We do not have enough fuel brother" a Krillitane told him. "Brother Guild, I am not leaving this planet yet!" He snarled.

The doctor and Bamus entered the house of the High Family of Adipose three and went into Bamus' lab. The doctor began to type into the computer to get a connection with the high family who were somewhere lese in the vast buildng.

Meanwhile bamus went to the back of is large cold lab and placed his bag, containing the notes he made on the skasis paradigm in a large metal locker and lecked it shut.

"Bamus!" The doctor yelled as he got a connection. bamus ran over to him and looked at the screen. "You higness, the creature that has landed on your planet are called the Krillitane. The were emitting a qudo frequency level signal o brake down your young back into fat to use for fuel on their ship." The doctor began. "They were. So does that mean that you have disposed of them?" The king asked. "No, we ahd to escape but in doing so i turned of the signal without them knowing. But they are still a threat and i am going to need a larger team to go out there with me to reason with them." The doctor concluded. "Reason with them! They invaded our planet and used our young to fuel their ship. There will be no reasoning." The king said before cutting off the conection with the lab.

Before the doctor or Bamus could say anything a large siren rang out. Bamus leant over the doctor and entered his details into the computer to see what was happening.

On a small spaceship gliding through the space above Adipose Three, the crew were sent a urgent message from the king. "This Message is to all people. We, the Adipose Race are being faced with extinction by a vile race known as the Krillitane. We are Declaring war on them and this message is to tell you, the peple of the universe. That if your planets or race have been hurt by these creatures then join with us and fight back!" The king said as the message beamed to all ships throught space.

Back in the lab Bamus and the doctor had left leaving three single words on the screen of the computer. DECLERATION OF WAR.

the doctor and Bamus ran through the halls to find the adipose king. They ran into a large room with a large map of the planet on the metal table in the middle. "You can't go to war. Your children are out there!" the doctor yelled after entering the room unannounced. "If you go to war now your children will be born in war and death!" he contiued. Adipose guards grabbed the doctor before the king responded and threw him out of the room.

Bamus had already headed back to the lab. He went into the metal locker ans took out his notes on the skasis paradigm. He walked over to another computer and searched for a way of entering his idea of the solution.

The doctor knew that bamus would have went back to his lab to be safe. But he couldn't let this happen. He ran into the shipping yard of the house to see it filled with ships from all different planets and parts of space. He ran over to a small desk in the yard and watched the same message that the crew of the spaceship above had watched.

Bamus had found it, a setting so that he could enter his idea of the paradigm, but what would he do if it was right. He would be able to control the fabric of the universe, all time and space. he could erase the Kriliitane but could he really do that?

The doctor tried to reason with the people that were landing to not go to war anymore. But it was too late. The adipose were giving out weapons and armour for the people that could go out into the Hydrocytozian zone.

Bamus had decided that he had to do it, he had to kill the Krillitane at any cost. He entered the idea that he beleived was the correct solution to the skasis paradigm into the computer and pressed 'enter'. For a sew seconds the computer screen lit white and then nothing he had got it wrong. He had no way of stopping the Krillitane.

The Doctor stood at the edge of the Hydrocytozian zona and held his sonic screwdriver towards the large sheild dome that surrounded the house. he buzzed his sonic screwdriver on it. The Adipose King appoached the doctor who was on the other side of the dome. "No more war. I have seen to much war in my time." The doctor said. "Deadlock seal, see ya!" The doctor smiled as he ran towards the area where the Krillitane ship had been. The doctor ran over the rocky surface. He hadn't deadlock sealed it, just jammed it and soon enough the Adipose would realise and he had to get rid of the Krillitane before they arrived.

The Adipose had fixed the sheild and had sent the allies they had rallyed together after the doctor. The multitude of creatures rushed towards the doctor's location and towards there enemy.

The doctor stood on the large rocky hillside in amazment as he looked onto the empty area arounbd him. He tuned in his sonic screwdriver into the frequency he had found before. Nothing. He scanned for trhe Krillitane DNA using a device he had borrowed from Bamus' lab. Nothing. They had gone. The Krillitane had gone but the doctor had no time to think about it. The alien army were right behind him.

The doctor turned at the top of the hill side. "Stop!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "The Krillitane have gone. Now leave this planet!" He continued.

Bamus sat at his desk and held his head in his hands. The doctor walked into his lab. "Bamus, what have you done!" he yelled as he saw the paradigm. "Nothing, i thought if i couyld crack it then i could change time and make the Krillitane land on a deserted planet!" Bamus said. The doctor smiled and placed his hand on Bamus' back, "It's ok, they are gone. Goodbye Bamus" The doctor said. Bamus stood up and shoock the doctors hand, "You are marvellous doctor. I hope we meet again" Bamus said as the doctor began to leave the lab. "Goodbye" He said as he walked out of the lab and into the path of an enraged King. "You went against a state of war declared by the high family of Adipose Three!" The king yelled. The doctor ignored him, it had been a long day and he had given the king his chance.

The doctor went into the tardis and closed the door behind him. He went over to the console and did a full scan of the planet. There was no sign of Krillitane DNA on the planet. "Peace" The doctor said as the Tardis materialised from Adipose Three

Krawl sat in the cockpit of the ship. He had been waiting above the planet since he had taken off. He was out of the range of any scans. The fuel in the ship began to become scarce. "Land!" Krawl yelled. The other Krillitane began to land the ship just outside of the sheild dome on Adipose Three.

Bamus sat in his lab as he heard a noise he had hoped he would never hear again, the Krillitane had returned. He reached over and grabbed is device and prepared himself.


End file.
